Cattail Empress
''-"What a nice day"'' ''-''Her catchphrase, she usually says it or a variation of it at the begining of a rp The Cattail Empress is a character made by the M.E.O.W. King. She is 28 years old. She is an anthropomorphic cat from a distant planet known as Minoulis, which, under the influence of Flusion's magnetic field, turns into a Cattail. She is kind, and doesn't like violence, she thinks it needs to be used only if democracy failed. Abillities She have a scepter from wich she can shoot green lasers who explode on impact. She can also kick ennemies with her scepter. She can create a green energy ball acting like a bomb. The Cat Empress do 5x damage against pure evilness (Really evils guys, like Dr. Zomboss). Also, she can concentrate and shoot a very large laser, but she is stunned after this. She can do many things with GreenAura, such as shields, antigravity fields, camouflages..., but these things use a lot of energy. The Cattail Empress can use almost any Aura Crystal type when she wants. The Crystals she can't use are the rare ones like PinkAura. The Crystals she uses are taken from a reserve located in an unknown place. She can also create a GreenAura illusion to make her look like any other character. She does not get any powers from this, and the illusion is destroyed if she is attacked. She emits invisible GreenAura waves each second. Theses waves allows her to locate evil stuff (And burn it), but they also make monsters attracted to her, which effectively prevent a perfect evil camouflage. The waves can be detected by an Aura detector. The scepter have a limited energy supply, so she must use her attacks wisely, because the scepter have to recharge when it's out of energy. She can also create new moves, but she most often uses the moves described below. This character is protected by a greenaura shield all the time. The shield allows her to breath underwater and in airless environnement, and it also protect her from hostile temperatures found on alien planets. Only works with natural temperatures. It won't work against a flamethrower for example. It also doesn't work with extreme temperatures, like in a volcano or in a star. Even though the shield is very useful, it's not very powerful, and most attacks will easily disable it. The Cattail Empress can create a stronger shield, but it takes a LOT of energy. 'Detailled Abilities' 'GreenAura Laser' Shoots a small GreenAura laser at the target. Easily countered with a mirror. Damage : '''Medium '''Energy Cost : Low Sidenote : This attack is her most basic attack 'Scepter Kick' Kicks an ennemy with her scepter. High knockback. Damage : '''Lowish '''Energy Cost : Very Low Sidenote : This attack have a short range. 'GreenAura Bomb' Shoots a GreenAura ball that explodes on impact. Medium range. Damage : '''High '''Energy Cost : Medium Sidenote : This attack can deal a lot of damage, but it's easy to dodge. 'GreenAura Spike's The Cattail Empress creates 5 homing GreenAura spikes from her tail. Damage : '''Medium '''Energy Cost : Low Sidenote : The spikes are pretty fast 'Explodolaser' Creates a medium-sized laser from her scepter, and the laser explodes on impact. Damage : '''Medium-High '''Energy Cost : High Sidenote : Can't be countered by a mirror 'Dash' The Cattail Empress runs very fast for a short while. She damages any opponent that touches her. Damage : '''Low '''Energy Cost : Medium-High Sidenote : She goes at around 200 km/h (around 124 mph), so be careful! 'Ultralazor' She fires a very big and devastating laser from her scepter. The attack must be charged, and Cattail Empress is stunned after using this. Damage : '''Extremely High '''Energy Cost : Extremely High Sidenote : This attack is easy to dodge while charging but devastating if the attack hits you 'GreenAura Prison' She shoots a green laser toward the target, freezing it in a GreenAura crystal. Once the opponent thaws, he/she gets a +10% attack boost, so this move is mostly used to flee. The opponent thaws by itself after one hour, but the attack can be extended if Cattail Empress uses more energy. Damage : '''None '''Energy Cost : Very High Sidenote : The opponent doesn't notice being frozen. Cattail Empress is immune to this attack. 'Aura Throw' She creates an Aura Crystal and throw it at an opponent or herself. The rarer the aura is, the higher the energy cost is. The auras come from an aura tank located somewhere on her planet. Damage : '''Depend on the type of aura '''Energy Cost : Depend on the type of aura Sidenote : She can't create very rare auras like PinkAura or TealAura. 'GreenAura Camo' She can create an aura illusion to make her looks like any other character, but the energy cost is high, and the illusion disappears if she is attacked. Damage : '''None '''Energy Cost : High Sidenote : N/A GreenAura Shield She can create a shield to protect her from damage and hazards. Pretty high energy cost. '''Damage : '''None '''Energy Cost : '''Depends, but generally high '''Sidenote : '''N/A Affiliations The Cattail Empress rule an alien planet (that barely appears in regular rps), and don't really like zombies and hates boot-legs. She doesn't likes everything evil and dark. She also likes Inklings, and she hates the Octarians (The enemies of the Inklings). Her Planet (Note : Since the planet never appears in regular RPs, it cannot be considered OP) Her planet is named "Minoulis" ("Minou" is a familiar term for "Cat" in french). The surface is mostly covered in water, with a few islands. The population is kinda low (Around 2 billion cats). The planet is located around 2500 light-years from Flusion. There is a planet-busting cannon on her planet, but a treaty recently created make the cannon unusable near Flusion (in a 1000 light-years radius), so the cannon will never appear again in RPs. The planet have a planetary shield to protect it from attacks. On her planet, electricity is replaced with GreenAura, and there is no pollution. Also, there is GreenAura farms all over the planet to power it. Everything contains GreenAura, from the atmosphere to the plants, so evil/corrupted characters cannot walk on the planet without protection (like Corrupt Zombie, for example). The atmosphere is 1.5x as dense as the atmosphere of Flusion, and the planet is around 15 000 km in diameter. It orbits around an orange star, which is colder than Jublio, so the planet is close to the star to stay warm. The sky is colored greenish and the planet has no moons. The planet cannot be harmed/landed on...in a regular RP. Some RPs could take place on it Likes and Dislikes Likes * Cats * Kittens * Dogs * Puppies * Cacti * GreenAura * Pure and clean stuff * Her planet * Aura Crystals * Aura Crystals based stuff * Her scepter * Pies * Apples * Water * Fast stuff Dislikes * Evil stuff * Corrupted stuff * Beans (not the plants, only the food) * Lava * Stupidity * Slow stuff Relationships Friends *King Cattail (Love interest) *Dogtail *Spring Melon * Autumn Melon * Cattail * Cattail Jr. * PuffyMuffins * Inklings Ennemies * Boot-Legs * Evil Characters * Corrupted Characters * Noobs * Octarians * Corrupt Wizard Zombie (she can't STAND his corruption) Gallery Cattailempress.png|Her normal form OrangeCatEmpress.png|Orange Form (Made by ItsZee) Cattail Empress PVZ2.png|PvZ2 Version (Made by CitronFire3) CattailPvZAS (2).png|Alternate PvZ 2 Design (Made by PuffyMuffins) Cattail Empress.png|Another PvZ2 Design (By Julianivan) Cattail Empress All.png|Julianivan's version with crown and stick Cattail Empress Wand.png|Julianivan's version with the stick Cattail Empress Crown.png|Julianivan 's version with the crown Cattail Empress Nothing.png|Julianivan's version with nothing CattailEmpressInk.png|Her Inkling form output_Y70uET.gif|The Cattail Empress firing small bolts of GreenAura Cattail Empress Seed Packet.png|Her seed packet Trivia *She has a small crush on King Cattail. * She lives in King Cattail's blimp. * Cattail Empress is actually quite a good fighter, even though she doesn't fight much. * She hates PurpleAura and anything evil. * She came on Flusion because her planet was endangered and she needed help. Her planet is ruled by a king while she isn't here. Even after her planet was saved, she stayed on Flusion, because she liked it. * The Cattail Empress is the actual ruler of the Cat Kingdom, as she manage all the political and economic stuff. * She is VERY sensitive to magnetic fields. Category:Plants Category:The M.E.O.W. King's Characters